started just as a game
by lucyyyy
Summary: just a cheeky take on hermione and ginny, it just started as abit of fun for ginny, but when hermione started playing back, things started to get intense.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ no copyright infringement intended. I do not own any of the characters featured. Jk has the glory. The lucky bitch. _

_So, I have a fair idea about where this story is going, and if my idea goes smoothly, it should be quite long, so enjoy this little prologue. _

Ginny's eyes marvelled over her, the smooth curve of her neck where Hermione's hands was resting against we're slowly rubbing circles to ease the tensions that she must of built up from leaning over her essay for the past two hours. He eyes darted back and forth from the various study books that she had placed in front of her whilst her other hand was busy scribbling away. The cute intense frown that creased Hermione's forehead as she concentrated made Ginny smile slightly. Hermione let out a moan throwing her quill down in frustration and leaned back in her chair with her eyes squeezed shut. Ginny raised her eyebrow as she watched Hermione heave her chest up to stretch her back and opened her eyes to find Ginny watching her intently

She smiled slightly at Hermione as she locked eyes with the beautiful brunette. She looked away the small smile toyed at the corners of her lips as her eyes rested back at her quidditch magazine trying to seem nonchalant as Hermione raised her questioning eyebrow towards Ginny. They've been playing this game all summer since Hermione had stayed at the borrow with her in the summer.

Hermione sat back in her chair and watched the beautiful fiery red head as she read her magazine. She was slouched in an armchair across the common room from Hermione, one of her legs was brought slightly up towards her chest with the magazine resting against it, whilst the other was tucked underneath her. She watched how Ginny's chest rose and fell slightly, her blue eyes lit up and darted around the magazine that she so adored. The redhead brought a finger up and played with her lower lip, slowly caressing it. Hermione again raised her eyebrow and bit down on her own as she watched. She managed to pry her eyes away and looked around the common room, everyone must be down in the great hall. she started packing up her things and placing them in her bag.

Ginny glanced quickly towards Hermione as she watched her clear her table

"Going down to dinner?" she called towards Hermione keeping her eyes on the magazine.

"Yeah, care too join me?" Hermione got up from her chair and started making her way towards Ginny who closed her magazine and looked up towards Hermione's eyes. She didn't stop walking till she stood right in front of Ginny looking straight back at her. Ginny watched till there was barely a few inches from their bodies touching, she looked down at the space between them and looked back at Hermione with a cheeky grin

"Want to get any closer?" Ginny asked.

Hermione closed the remaining few inches, climbed up onto the armchair and lifted her knee till it was between Ginny's legs barely touching, and sat down, perched on Ginny's thigh. Leaning closer to Ginny's face and whispered down her neck.

"Actually yes, but I asked if you'd care to join me to dinner? Or am I going to have to go alone?" Hermione's breath caused Goosebumps to raise on Ginny's skin.

"Hmmm, let me think about it" she slowly raised her leg slightly to push against Hermione's center, loving the slight gasp that escaped her mouth " If you really want me to, I suppose I can" she winked at the brunette.

Hermione pushed her knee hard directly against Ginny causing a louder moan to escape her. "Well I was only asking, don't force yourself babe" she hopped off of Ginny and started walking towards the portrait swaying her hips, before she left she looked over her shoulder and winked at Ginny.

Ginny eyed her beautiful friend and thought _I should of never of started this game, I'm finding it impossible to keep it just a game. _


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we go lesbians, another chapter. Enjoy. Rate subscribe and review **

"Hermione should be here tomorrow" Ron said excitedly whilst tapping his fingers against the kitchen table. I didn't look up from my food I just knew he'd be looking at me enthusiastically to say something back. I can just imagine that sleazy smile he always has when talking about her. I've had enough of Ron constantly talking about Hermione, and judging by the silence around the table everyone else had as well, ha! Aired.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes we heard honey" Mrs Weasley finally looked up from her plate after a few silent seconds lapped giving him a faint smile. I smiled inwardly at my mothers grimace

"Yeah Ron, a bit eager are we?" I added in

George and Fred both tried to stifle their laughs as they watched Ron's face go as red as his hair. Ron cleared his throat and looked back down into his food, trying to hide his face.

"Aww is ronypoo smiting?"

"No! its just that I haven't seen her since the beginning of the summer." he retorted back at me. "Is there a problem of just missing a friend?"

I picked up a bit of chicken from my plate with my fork and waved it around a bit, whilst staring back at Ron, a slow smile beginning to form on my lips as I watched his red face, I pushed the food into my mouth and ate slowly whilst maintaining eye contact. I raised my eyebrow slowly at him after I swallowed.

"Well, Ron, of course their isn't a problem in missing a friend" I smiled. "But you'd think the way you go on about her anyone would assume you were in love with her. You know how Hermione always stays in my room right? yeah I know your jealous. but we tend to talk, a lot. I can mention your undying love for her if you want?" I asked as sincerely as I possible can, whilst trying to maintain the smile that was trying to force itself onto my face.

He shoved his chair back hard, leaving his plate and stomped his way upstairs.

I laughed, hard, what a tit. We all know he has the hot's for her, he doesn't need to get embarrassed by it.

"Ginny, go and apologize this instant, you've upset him" my mother gave me a stern look, and tried to make her anger reach her eyes with no avail. I could tell she was getting frustrated with Ron's constant chatting about Hermione.

"Pfft, no way, I did us all a favour, you should be thanking me" I got up from my chair and collected all the empty plates that were left on the table. I placed them into the sink and turned back round "At least you and dad can now eat in peace and talk about anything other then Hermione" I nodded my head at her knowing that she agrees but wont admit it, I looked at dad who gave me a wink. "Look, if his still upset in a few hours I will, maybe, but right now I'm going out for a fly" and with that, I walked out the back door.

"Fred I think our little sister starting to grow some balls," he turned to his twin

"Lets stay on her good side" George replied, they smiled to each other, ignoring their mothers frown.

Ginny woke with a start when she heard something hard hit the floor.

"Dude, what the fuck, its like ten in the morning! Why are you throwing your bag full of bricks on my floor" Ginny rolled over trying to wipe the tiredness away from her eyes to have a better look at Hermione. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest a smile playing at her lips. A tight white top hugged her upper body as her barely covered tanned legs were merely covered in short denim shorts.

"They're books not bricks, and what are you still doing in bed. I just arrived, your mother asked me to come wake you because your breakfast is ready" Hermione had crossed the room right next to her bed. "So, get up"

"You look good tanned" as I managed to croak out whilst heaving myself up of my bed to give my friend a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as I slipped mine around her waist and pulled her close.

"You so missed me" she laughed into my ear, exhaling a breath right next to it. I pulled back and made a face

"Oh, I can tell you right now who has missed you like crazy. You wont believe the number of times I've heard your name this summer, seriously!"

"Really?" she chuckled quietly and continued "I'm completely over him, he lost me after the Lavender situation"

"Oh that was a _situation_, cant believe I had to witness them even kissing, urgh" I cringed as I sat back down onto my bed pulling Hermione down with me so we were facing each other.

Hermione sighed and said "That was the moment when I completely got off him, how can he expect me to still like him after that. Its madness, does he honestly think he still has a chance, how desperate would I look "

Hermione smiled at me. She clearly had no feelings for my brother at all but still what he did was bad, everyone knew that Hermione had a thing for Ron, he couldn't of been that oblivious to not know either. A sly smile crept onto my face as a plan was forming in my head

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at me.

"Don't you want some sort of revenge? Make him taste his own medicine?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward a smile still plastered on my face

"I'm not bitter Ginny, I couldn't care less about Ron"

"I know I know, but please, just do this for me, I need to get him back for ruining my summer, so what ever I do, just play along yeah?"

"I'm not sure Ginny, this doesn't sound like a good idea."

"No, seriously, what ever I do, play along okay" and with that I jumped off my bed and walked out the door down stairs. I ran my fingers threw may hair trying to untangle the knots from last night. The smell of bacon and eggs hit me as I walked into the kitchen, mum was by the oven watching the stove whilst Ron sat at the table, probably on his third plate, pig. I let out a huge yawn and arched my back as I stretched,

"Morning mum, oh hey Ron! guess who I woke up to" I smiled cheekily at him "Isn't it just great to have the one and only Hermione granger here with us" I bowed at her as she walked in behind me.

"Ginny stop it, Hermione dear, come sit down, would you like some breakfast, some tea?" she came round from the stove with two plates and set them down onto the table and with a flick of her wand two cups flew out of the cupboard and tea was immediately poured into them.

"That's lovely Mr's Weasley, thank you" Hermione smiled and took the seat directly in front of Ron.

"Hi" he said dreamily "How was your summer?" Ron asked. I nudged Hermione's leg with my bare leg and rolled my eyes at her. I don't think he realizes that he has a bit of egg yolk stuck to his chin, he had his head twisted slightly and with a slight smile, was he trying to be sexy? Jesus no, just no.

Hermione cleared her throat after eating a bite of toast, "My summer was good, went to Spain, thanks for asking. How was yours Ron?" she asked trying not to look at him but keeping her attention down at her food. I snorted at her vain attempt to act not interested. Ron gave me a disgusted look and continued to smile at her.

"Oh you know been busy, studying"

"Yeahhhh, what aloud of bollocks!" I said

Mr's Weasley spun round and roared "Ginny! No swearing under this roof, do you hear me young lady!" I held my hands up in defence "woah alright! Was just saying." Hermione poked her finger in my side and said, "that's absolutely disgusting Ginny" I know she was joking, but my mum thought she was being serious.

"Hermione's right, it is disgusting "

"Well what's your take on lying, just letting that slide yeah? I retorted back

She decided to ignore my remark and just say "Behave, ill be in the garden dealing with the gnomes, I don't want any more fighting, have I made myself clear?

I mumbled in response as she picked up her wand set her pans to wash and walked out the back door into the garden.

"I have been studying _actually Ginny, you just haven't seen me because you've been on your broom all summer"_

"_Well, someone in this family has to be a big quidditch professional, and that will be me " _

"_Your studies are more important" he smiled towards Hermione and nodded at her. Was he trying to suck up to Hermione? Since when has even picked up a text book. I raised one quizzical eyebrow and snorted._

"_What ever bro, hey Hermione.." I leaned in closer to her and waited till she looked me in the eye "You've just got a crumb, just here" I slowly rubbed my thumb across her lip. Hermione's eyes opened wide and a slight pinkness formed on her cheeks. I smiled at her and returned back to my food, whilst giving a quick cheeky wink to Ron. _

"_Don't let her touch you like that Hermione!" he blurted out, he was livid, ha! He's such a tart._

"_She was just getting a crumb of my face, its no big deal Ron. Also, you have some dried egg on your chin just there, she pointed her finger to her own chin. He quickly rubbed his chin furiously whilst his face shone bright red. _

_I couldn't help but snort "Not jealous are we Ron?" Hermione looked at me and smiled. _

_Let the games begin. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go, next chapter, sorry it took awhile. _

**GINNY POV**

She turned the broom hard to the right to do a nice one eighty and swerved upwards. She had to get better she to be the best. Ginny would spend hours and hours flying, going over the same moves till they were completely flawless.

She attempted more reckless and dangerous moves that not many people would even try. I'm sure if mum saw she would throw a fit. She became more daring and not really caring. She had always felt one with her broom and she knew she looked good. Not many of her friends would be spending the summer literally training for hours and hours.

Around eleven o clock she saw Hermione walk out into the garden and take a seat next to the big oak in the sun near the small pond and pulled open her book. Ginny smiled and continued to fly.

**HERMIONE POV**

Hermione didn't really feel like reading her text book that she had perched on her legs, she was more drawn to the flying Weasley in the sky, watching her twist and swerve. She truly did look amazing, there was no doubt about it, she had gotten a lot better. She was so engrossed in watching Ginny that she didn't notice Ron take a seat next to her until he spoke.

"Hey mione, what you up to?"

Hermione jumped as he rested his pale warm arm against hers. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her but his gaze was down at her chest. She cleared her throat and tried to slyly shift away form his touch and gaze.

"Just trying to study some Runes" Hermione looked back up to Ginny, she could see Ron in her peripherals smiling at her face, she inwardly cringed. Why cant he see that I'm not interested?

"Oh yeah, sounds like fun, can I sit with you for a bit while you study?" he asked "Haven't seen you in ages, you look good by the way"

"You can do what you want, free country " she sighed and looked back down to her text book and pretended to be memorizing the symbols and their meanings on the page.

"I've been thinking about you all summer you know"

Jesus. What was I supposed to say to that? I pretended I was to engrossed in the book in front of me. I was struggling as to what to do until I heard heavy feet land a few feet in front of me. I looked up to see Ginny wink at me and began to walk up to us, holding her broom in her right hand.

"Want to come up for a fly with me?" she had her empty hand outstretched towards me

"She hates to fly Ginny, and plus she's hanging out with me"

Hermione didn't think twice, she jumped right up leaving her book on to the ground as she grabbed hold of Ginny's hand. Ginny grinned at her and swung her leg over the broom.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Ron jumped up from his sitting position and started towards them.

Hermione didn't answer and quickly climbed on behind Ginny and wrapped her arms around her waist

"Quick! Get us out of here"

**GINNY POV**

**Ginny kicked hard and flew up high in the sky. She felt Hermione hold on tighter, she looked down and could see Ron's small form standing at the spot they were just at moments before staring up at them. She laughed and swerved to the right and directed them towards to small forest. She flew lower till they could almost touch feet on the tops of the trees.**

**Hermione still hadn't loosened her vice grip around her, she reached one of her hands of hers to touch Hermione's for reassurance. **

"**Are you okay, Shall we go back down?" I felt her nod into my shoulder. Ginny searched for a spot to land. She took a gentle swerve to a open clearing and landed softly. **

"**You can let go now"**

**Hermione finally loosened her hold and quickly climbed off the broom and collapsed onto her back on the soft grass bellow. Her chest was heaving up and down, sweat lightly covering her cleavage shone in the sunlight**

"**Woah, are you alright?"**

**Hermione's laboured breathing slowly calmed and she sat up onto her elbows**

"**You know, that was my first time I've actually flown properly, it was exhilarating yet so frightening. I was just so desperate to get away from Ron that I completely forgot about my fear" Ginny put her broom down and sat beside her. "you know just before you got there, he said he had been thinking about me all summer. I didn't know what to say, but then you came and saved, I owe you!"**

"**Its no worries babe" Ginny smiled as her and nudged her with her shoulder "I could tell from all they way up where I was that something was going down, knew I had to do something"**

**They were sitting down in a small meadow. The flowers were wild and untamed in amongst numerous different weeds. It was a beautiful mix. They sat in silence for a few content moments. **

"**Your hair loos like its on fire in the sunlight" Hermione spoke quietly. Ginny felt her delicately catch a few strange between her fingertips.**

"**I know, I'm a proper ginger, no need to remind me!"**

"**No! I didn't mean it like that, I meant its different from your brothers, more vibrant, deeper then their's"**

**Ginny was still staring off into the small distance in front of her, not looking at Hermione yet. **

"**You blatantly fancy me" Ginny looked at Hermione and raised her eyebrow, she tried to keep her face serious but a smile playing on the corners of her lips. Hermione acted horrified and made a face and sarcastically laughed.**

"**Pfft, get real, other way round with that little act of yours at breakfast this morning"**

**Ginny laughed out loud and lunged on top of her. Hermione struggled, but she had her pinned firming underneath her. She stayed on top of her straddling her hips trying to stop her from moving so much. She grasped her hands and held them above Hermione's head. She watched as she used all her strength to lift Ginny with her hips. Her chest was heaving with the effort of it all. **

"**Oh come on, is that all you got. Just give up, I'm much stronger then you, just apologise and admit you fancy and ill let you up"**

**Ginny's face was a few inches from Hermione's, her hot breath was blowing strands of her hair around and off her face. She looked down and smiled.**

"**I'll admit nothing and apologise for nothing, guess we'll be here for awhile, but I'm quite comfortable on my back"**

"**That's what she said"**

**Hermione's gasped and Ginny started to heuristically laugh. Before she knew what happened Hermione had flipped her over on her back, she laughed once more and raised her eyebrow **

"**Ha! Knew it wouldn't be hard to get Ginny Weasley on her back"**

"**Who knew Hermione Granger likes it on top?"**

"**Sorry, cant hear you pillow queen"**

"**Touche, alright you win" with little effort, Ginny grabbed hold on of Hermione's hips and lifted her of hers so she could get up. "Shall we make our way back? I'm sure Ron's getting his knickers in a twist wondering where you are" she walked over to her broom that was laid a few feet from where they were sitting and bent down to pick it up.**

**Hermione hadn't moved from the grass where she sat at, uncertainty clear on her face.**

"**We could walk it?" she asked**

"**Naaa don't think so, that will take hours, just close your eyes and hold on tight, ill fly smoothly"**

**Ginny mounted her broom and waited for Hermione **

"**Please don't fly fast" she swung her leg over behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, pushing her chest right up too Ginny's back and continued to rested her head on Ginny's shoulder.**

"**I'll try"**

**She heard Hermione groan and with that she kicked hard and flew upward towards the burrow. **

**Mrs Weasley was sitting at the table with a letter in her hand. She looked up at us when we entered through the door. **

"**Oh good your back. Just got an owl from Dumbledore, he'll be bringing Harry to us late tonight" she said.**

"**Sweet" ginny still fancied him, she smiled as she kicked off her shoes. She took a seat in front of mum. But her smile looked forced, something was wrong "mum?" **

"**Honey promise me you wont go flying anymore for the rest of the summer"**

**I looked at her sceptically with a raised eyebrow "Why?" **

"**It just isn't safe okay, and plus Hermione's here, I'm sure you two can find something to entertain yourself with together" **

**Hermione looked at me and blushed. **


End file.
